


The Needs of a Lady

by SalemDae_45



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation '12 [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Female Sexuality, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-12
Updated: 2012-05-12
Packaged: 2017-11-05 04:55:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalemDae_45/pseuds/SalemDae_45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a lady, Sansa Stark was taught to hold her tongue and keep her composure when something startled her.  But when she saw her half-brother Jon, shirtless, in the horses’ stable, she loses all self-control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Needs of a Lady

As a lady, Sansa Stark was taught to hold her tongue and keep her composure when something startled her. She wasn’t to show her emotions unless it was appropriate {such as funerals or birth of her first born son}. It was how ladies held their place in the world and Sansa will do the same.

On a beautiful sunny afternoon, Sansa decided to take a walk. She walked around the horses stable when she laid eyes on Jon Snow. She stopped within her tracks, keeping her eyes on her older half-brother.

Jon didn’t wear a shirt but allowed his bare chest to be kissed by the sunlight. Sweat glisten on his lean but muscular body as he hit the dummy with his sword. She saw how his muscles contract under his weight. The neutral frown appeared on his face as his tongue slightly protruded from his full lips. He was rather tall for his age and full of black curly hair and gray eyes which made him different from her other brothers. 

Sansa pressed her fingers to her lips. She quickened her breathing, feeling wet between her legs. Jon Snow had matured over the years. He was no longer the bastard her mother hated, but a man Sansa could marry. Even his voice, once high and childish was deep and heavy every time he panted. His hands were huge, suitable size to fondle her still developing breast…

Sansa stared at Jon who stared at her back. He held his sword firmly as a shy smile and blushed formed on his face. Sansa glared at him before leaving the stables. 

When she was out of his reach, she picked up her pace. Jon Snow, no longer a boy but a man who stirred something inside her. 

She hated that feeling.

Sansa ran inside her room and locked the door. She sat on the floor, lifted up her dress and slid her hand inside her knickers. She hissed, grinding her fingers near her wetness. She closed her eyes, thinking of Jon. He kissed her, running his fingers down her body. 

Sansa continued to rub her now throbbing clit. She pictured Jon gliding his tongue down her small throat until he stopped at her breast. He kissed them each before putting them in his mouth. She moaned, almost feeling his hot mouth sucking and nibbling her breast while his fingers entered her. 

Sansa quickened her pace, thinking it was his prick inside her. Her thrust violently while teasing her with his tongue. Her skin was on fire, voice swore and body shaking from the intensity of her hands. 

“Oh Jon…Oh Jon…fuck,” she cried, wishing it was Jon teasing her clit, and licking her cunt. 

She widened her legs, knowing she was about to leave her high. The image of Jon sucking on her cunt while his hands kneaded her inner thighs was too much for her to bear. 

“Ah…uhh…” Sansa fell to her side, riding out her orgasm. 

She remained still as her body cool down and her brain worked properly. Then the guilt sank in.

“Damn you, Jon,” Sansa hissed.

As a lady, Sansa Stark was taught to hold her tongue and keep her composure when something startled her. Perhaps she needed more practice.


End file.
